Bonding
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: After the visit to Palaven and Garrus asking her to join Clan Vakarian, the bonding ceremong has come for them.


"You look beautiful, commander." Tali complemented.

"Yes, the dress really works for you." Kasumi agreed. Lili looked at herself in a mirror. The dress was long and blue, the same color as her eyes. It was draped around her body. It was the traditional Turian wear, but smaller to fit her build as a human. Her hair was down and curled in waves. She could barely stand in the heels Miranda had picked out.

"Thanks guys." she said, stumbling a little.

"What I want to know, is how you managed to walk in heels fine when you helped me with the heist, on this very planet, but you can't walk in a straight line on your own bonding day." Kasumi giggled. Lili shot her a look and she stopped.

"You look very...different." Jack said. The biotic had come, and of her own will no less. "The make-up matches the dress and heels. Also your eyes as well. But that makes little sense. Making your whole look match seems...strange."

"Yeah, well I think she looks damn good." Miranda disagreed, folding her arms over her chest. "Blue suits her. Plus, it's not what you think, it's what officer Vakarian and the commander think." she continued. "It is their day, after all."

"Lawson, I'm only not tearing you apart right now since the Commander requested it." Jack growled.

"Oh I know." Miranda informed her then walked over to Lili. "You do look wonderful, commander." she added with a slight smile.

"Thank you, Miranda. You do as well." Lili agreed.

"Pfft. I'm going to my seat. I hate when girls obsess over looks." Jack snorted, walking off.

"Don't mind her, Shep." Kasumi assured. "You know she means well."

"I know." Lili said.

"Commander, we'll leave you alone and take our own seats. See you in a few." Kasumi reported, smiling. The thief's face was framed by long black hair and she had almond colored eyes. Kasumi had said she'd wear her hood down and even wear her purple dress, because she knew how important the day was.

Tali and Miranda fallowed her out and the door closed behind them. Lili blinked her eyes and her lips curved to a smile. She walked to and out the door, it was an important day in her life, it was her ceremony day.

-x-x-x-

Uncomfortable was a word that described how she felt, eyes burning into her bare back. She held nothing in hand as she walked in a line down the long, narrow aisle. It was like a traditional human wedding, but it also had some turian customs.

Most of her crew and team was there, watching her approach the balcony.

A smile touched her lips when she stopped and stood in front of Garrus. Her blue eyes glinted in the soft light of the sunlight of Bekenstein.

"Well, we are here today to bond these two together," the man began. "Doing so, they share many things, pain, sorrow, anger and happiness." he continued. "Now, do you promise to care for one another until the end of time?"

"Yes, of course." she said.

"Yes, of course." Garrus repeated.

"Do you promise to help one another?" he asked.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Do you promise to be honest with each other?"

"Yes," they repeated.

"Do you promise to respect each other?"

"Yes," they said again.

"You two are bonded, have a life to live together, have found happiness." the man finished.

Lili felt arms around her and a mouth on hers. Claps erupted from the gathered crowd, yells of congratulations rung in her ears.

They pressed their foreheads together.

"Mhi solus tome. Mhi solus dar'tome. Mhi me'dinui an. Mhi ba'juri verde. " they whispered the tar Wars saying that Lili knew so well from the books. She turned to the gathered crowd.

"Alright, time for the party!" she declared, more cheers. Everybody quieted down at her word and filed inside a building and out of the warm, outside air. Lili managed to get her balance in the heels and stood on a chair.

"Right," she muttered. "Thank you all for coming, now, this is for the drunk, the happy and everybody else. So, enjoy the free drinks and food." she began louder, raising a glass of wine. "This is to all of you, my friends, so close your like family." she added, then took a sip from her cup. Lili stepped down off the chair.

"Congrats, commander." some of her friends called, others raised glasses to her while some smiled and cheered.

"Shep," Kasumi said. Lili turned and found the thief grinning wickedly.

"What is it, Kasumi?" she questioned. Kasumi held out a box.

"Open it, you'll really like what I'm giving you." Kasumi explained. Lili took it and opened it, holding out a sword.

"A real claymore sword. Like it?" her friend persisted. Lili smirked.

"Damn, these are...rare, to say the least. Where'd you get it?"

"Earth."

"This has got to cost a lot."

"It did. But it's worth it for you, Shep. After everything you did to help me, it's the least I could do."

"Thanks Kasumi."

"It's no problem. Why don't you set it down and go speak with...shit, I suppose it would be mate for some species. Yeah, uh, er, go speak with Garrus." Kasumi ordered, taking the sword and case from her then she set it on a table and pushed Lili over to where he was.

"Goto," she hissed but Kasumi ran off before she got in another word.

"Hello, guys." she greeted Tali and Garrus.

"Hi, Commander." Tali replied. "Keelah se'lai. I let you guys talk." she added

"Hey Lili," Garrus said. "You look pretty, I didn't expect you to wear..Turian clothing, though." he added.

"When I said mixed traditions, I meant it. There are both kinds of customs in this ceremony." she responded. "Plus, have you seen the human shit? I mean, it's all...puffy and frilly." she added, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah, I remember you showing me one of those things. How do humans wear those things?" he asked.

"Don't know, and really, I don't want to find out." she replied. "This is much more simple and easy to move in." she paused to take a drink. "Oh, I figured that after this, we could go blow up a merc base. I had EDI find one for me. Just us, with armor and weapons."

"Sounds good," he agreed.

"Ah, good. Now then, after the party, that's what we'll do." she concluded, leaning closer and pressing her forehead to his.


End file.
